


Они тоже тебя зовут

by aragoto



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aragoto/pseuds/aragoto
Summary: все то же самое, только вместо Пайка в бар вошел Спок.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock
Kudos: 25





	Они тоже тебя зовут

Споку не нужно повышать голос, Споку достаточно войти в бар и ровно сказать:

\- Кадеты, отставить.

Сначала замолкают те несколько человек рядом, что услышали его, и шум становится чуть тише – после замолкают сразу же все, просто почувствовав, как изменилась атмосфера – способность людей улавливать перемены в общем психоэмоциональном состоянии при отсутствии у них телепатии и массового самосознания всегда казалась Споку занимательной. Замолкает даже музыка – кто-то из работников заведения выключает её.

Уильям Донес, кадет, переведённый на второй год обучения, замирает, заведя локоть за спину и сжав руку в кулак. Тело человека, которого он удерживал за ворот шумно падает на стол и звук этот так остёр в наступившей тишине.

\- Всем, кто принадлежит к личному составу звёздного флота, является кадетом или рекрутом, я приказываю немедленно покинуть данное заведение и предоставить на мой падд объяснительные не позже, чем через двенадцать часов. Имена участников конфликта мне известны, на каждого будут наложены дисциплинарные взыскания соответственно с уставом звездного флота. Всем: исполняйте приказ, немедленно.

В общей суматохе, устремившихся к выходу красноформенных кадетов, Спок перехватывает растерянный взгляд Нийоты, но игнорирует его, - не место и не время. Спок дожидается, пока помещение опустеет и подходит к телу, медленно сползающему со стола.

Этот человек смотрит на него ясными голубыми глазами, снизу-вверх и, покачав неловко головой, говорит хрипло, в нос (основываясь на этом, Спок предполагает, что переносица была сломана):

\- Ва-у… а у тебя значит… пугающая аура. И ты можешь заставить всех этих уродов обосраться, ничего… по сути, не делая… Здорово, я тоже так могу.

Спок смотрит на человека, оценивая фенотип, быстрым взглядом осматривает одежду, Споку не нужно вспоминать – память сама услужливо расцвечивает мемориальную стену в главном корпусе Звёздного Флота с рядами голографий и имён. Спок сопоставляет факты.

\- Я знаю вас. Вы Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, сын Джорджа Кирка.

\- Ого так моя слава уже достигала других планет… - человек медленно выпрямляется, тщательно выдерживая равновесие и садится прямо на стол. Свежая струйка яркой красной крови прочерчивает его носогубную впадину. Во всем его облике, в позе, во взгляде явно читается вызов, перебивающий даже боль и растерянную дезориентацию. Спок не относит себя к представителям эмоционально ориентированных рас, однако даже он чётко считывает всё это.

Джим Кирк сплёвывает под ноги Споку слюну и кровь. Утирает запястьем нос. Спок продолжает оценивать физическое состояние человека, у него болевой шок.

\- Не ваша слава, а слава вашего отца. – Спок следит за тем, чтобы его голос звучал ровно, следит за тем, чтобы не прикасаться к этому человеку. Спок не может до конца определить серьёзность его травм и не уверен в том, что его помощь действительно необходима, отказ от вызова медицинской службы нелогичен, но очевиден.

Споку не хочется касаться Джеймса Кирка, тот пьян и ведёт себя развязно.

\- Я в порядке, ты можешь уходить, - Кирк вытирает ладонью лицо и недоуменно смотрит на вымазанную в крови ладонь, - чёрт, даже не больно… Вам от меня что-то нужно?

Спок внезапно осознает, что фокус его внимания сбился:

\- Я не знаю, являетесь ли вы зачинщиком драки, однако силы не были равны, и, предположительно, вы – пострадавшая сторона. Так же важным фактором является то, что участники драки – кадеты Академии Звёздного Флота, а вы – гражданское лицо. Подобное поведение недопустимо для любых представителей разумных раз, и в большинстве случаев незаконно. В случае с кадетами это так же влечёт за собой серьёзные последствия согласно уставу Звёздного Флота от дисциплинарных взысканий с обязательным занесением в личное дело, вплоть до исключения из Академии. Как старший по званию, я обязан уведомить вас, что вы вольны подать обвинение или содействовать внутреннему расследованию…

\- Что? – Кирк поднимает на Спока недоуменный взгляд, - мне что, мало проблем? Не хочу я связываться с гребанным Звёздным Флотом, - Джеймс Кирк снова утирает лицо и небрежно стряхивает руку, морщась и шипя. Спок чувствует, как капля крови, ещё хранящая тепло чужого тела, падает на его руку.

\- Данная процедурная является процессом, регулируемым юридически, а вы, предположительно, – жертвой, и попадаете под программы защиты, если вы думаете, что обращение может быть опасным для вас, я лично…

\- Ничего я не думаю, просто пошли вы к чёрту. Спасибо за заботу и всё такое, но мне пора, - Крик делает попытку встать со стола и неловко заваливается на Спока, Спок хватает его за плечо, помогая восстановить равновесие и через короткий контакт, смягченный одеждой всё равно чувствует эмоции человека – он ужасно зол, и почему-то зол на себя.

Его злость такая яркая. Она обжигает.

Спок отшатывается. Его ментальные щиты почти совершенны, он посвятил им тысячи часов медитации, он так долго живет среди людей, он знает, как отгородится от их мыслей и чувств, как не нарушать их личных границ и не разрушать собственные, однако короткое касание этого человека обезоруживает Спока. Он чувствует себя так, будто его ударили.

Все эти мысли и чувства проносятся фоном, Спок все ещё сосредоточен на беседе.

\- Если вы измените своё решение вы вольны уведо…

\- Я не изменю его, отстань. Что тут не понятного? Я не буду никуда обращаться. Я не жертва. Это была очередная моя пьяная драка. Если бы я судился с каждым, кто бил меня в барах у меня бы, блядь, вообще времени не осталось, не вылезал бы из судов. Спасибо за заботу, красавчик, прощай.

Джеймс Кирк неловко встаёт со стола, похлопывает Спока по плечу – того снова окатывает чужими эмоциями, Спок чувствует прокатившуюся по телу сознательно неконтролируемую дрожь. Джеймс Крирк пошатываясь выходит из бара.

Спок остаётся в один среди перевёрнутых столов, блестящего битого стекла и мерцающей подсветки. Остаётся один, среди звенящего в воздухе остаточного фона чужих мыслей и чувств, запаха пота, алкоголя и искусственных отдушек.

Кто-то снова включает музыку. Спок потеряно обводит взглядом помещение. Его преследует чувство, что сейчас произошло что-то очень важное. Чувство не логично, Спок глушит его.

***

Спок договаривается с администратором и запрашивает видео с камер наблюдения, приносит извинения от лица Звёздного флота и себя лично, Спок выходит из душного бара на свежий воздух. Тот обволакивает прохладой и запахом сырости. Спок позволяет себе насладиться: ночи в Риверсайде тихие, засветка куда меньше, чем в Сан-Франциско, Спок видит звёзды.

Недалеко от выхода из бара, рядом с припаркованным в неположенном месте модифицированном (судя по всему, самостоятельно, Спок в достаточной мере знаком с земными средствами передвижения, и эта модель ему не известна) мотоцикле, стоит Джеймс Кирк. Его поза расслаблена, голова чуть приподнята вверх. Он подносит руку к лицу и отнимает её. Выдыхает дым. Джеймс Кирк курит, это очередной отталкивающий факт о Джеймсе Кирке, который становится известен Споку, он не вызывает удивления, просто добавляет в характеристику человека ещё одну строку.

Спок не позволяет себе эмоциональной реакции, подавляя желание утомлённо вздохнуть. Замечания об идеальной памяти Спока избыточны, - он прекрасно помнит, как о возможной встрече с сыном Джорджа Кирка его предупреждал Кристофер Пайк, более того – он сопроводил свое предупреждение дружеской просьбой убедить Джеймса Кирка вступить в Звёздный Флот. Эта идея кажется Споку неосуществимой – и это рациональное, а не эмоциональное суждение. Спок не забывал о ней.

Дружеская просьба, как понимает Спок, не является приказом, и к исполнению, соответственно, не обязательна. Однако он ценит отношения с Кристофером Пайком, хоть они и окрашены эмоционально. Спок разделяет эмоциональную заинтересованность в общении, никак её не выражая. Пайк, неизвестным для Спока образом, улавливает неформальную симпатию Спока и поощряет её.

Спок доверяет суждениям Пайка, подвергая их, тем не мнение, определённой доле разумного сомнения. Спок знает, что часто его суждения не состыкуются с эмоциональными суждениями людей, Спок понимает, что его суждения не всегда верны, - Спок настроен исполнить дружескую просьбу Пайка с тем же тщанием, с каким бы он исполнял приказ, просто Спок чувствует разницу. Осознает её.

И не может выдвинуть ни одного предположения о том, зачем Звёздному Флоту может быть нужен Джеймс Тиберий Кирк.

Спок подходит к Джеймсу Кирку и говорит:

\- Здесь нельзя курить.

\- Не вижу таблички, - Джеймс Кирк бросает на Спока небрежный, равнодушный взгляд, будто не испытывает никаких эмоций ни по поводу присутствия Спока рядом с ним, ни по поводу замечания. Табличка расположена за его спиной, логично, что она вне зоны видимости. Спок прожил среди людей достаточно времени, чтобы не делать наивных предположений; Джеймс Кирк, скорее всего, прекрасно осведомлен о недопустимости данных действий, тем не менее Спок отвечает:

\- Рекомендую вам обернуться. Так же я могу предположить, что сейчас вы собираетесь управлять транспортным средством находясь в состоянии алкогольного опьянения. Это запрещено и является грубым нарушением правил дорожного движения, так как может повлечь за собой дорожно-транспортные происшествия.

Джеймс Кирк бросает на Спока ещё один выразительный взгляд и легко отвечает:

\- Не-а, не собираюсь, - и делает быстрое движение рукой, подбрасывая что-то в воздух и кидая в сторону Спока.

Спок ловит ключи. Металл ощущается в руке теплым.

Кирк неспешно докуривает сигарету глубоко вдыхая дым, явно наслаждаясь. Удовольствие отпечатывается на его лице как ещё один уродливый след, Спок находит лицо Кирка эстетически приятным, но оно неизменно производит отталкивающее впечатление.

Категории уродливого и прекрасного доступны Споку, красивое не всегда эмоционально, красота есть в симметрии, гармоничном соотношении частей, в умеренности и естественности. Во всем облике Джеймса нет гармонии, он как взятая фальшиво нота, прозвучавшая ярко и остро. Аналогия образна и нелогична, но Спок позволяет себе её.

Он отводит взгляд, вспоминая как Нийота объясняла этикетную значимость взглядов, он делает предположение, что до этого смотрел на Кирка слишком пристально. Прямо перед ним расстилается пыльная обочина, полоса асфальта с полустёртой разметкой, угол хозяйственного блока и широкие поля высаженных сельскохозяйственных культур; освещения недостаточно и Спок не может сделать точного заключения – какой вид произрастает здесь. Спок просто созерцает.

Мерно колыхающиеся под ветром колосья уходят в даль, тонут в темноте и сливаются с небом, Спок знает, что граница существует, но не видит её; колосья наклоняются к земле и выпрямляются, в общем шумовом фоне Спок может различить шелест стеблей, сухой и мерный, звучащий почти как прибой. Буйная земная растительность всегда поражала Спока – почва Вулкана не была столь плодородна, - и сейчас, смотря на поле бескрайней колышущейся травы Спок чувствует что-то. Ему не хочется подавлять это.

Метал и пластик ключа в его руке медленно остывают, теряя температуру человеческого тела, становятся чуть менее ощутимыми.

\- Нравится? – Джеймс Кирк садится на корточки, вдавливая окурок в землю, - могу показать тебе одно место.

***

Спок подвозит Джеймса Кирка не потому, что таково его мимолётное эмоциональное желание, у Спока не бывает эмоциональных порывов, тем более Спок не потворствует им. Спок ищет верный момент, чтобы исполнить дружескую просьбу Кристофера Пайка; Спок предотвращает неминуемое дорожно-транспортное происшествие; Спок оказывает травмированному, пусть и не слишком серьезно, человеку услугу. Разумеется можно вызвать такси, однако с учётом их дислокации его ожидание продлится значительно долго, - Спок понимает, что Джеймс Кирк не намерен ждать, к тому же, разумное предложение принять управление транспортом на себя уже поступило.

Единственным препятствием тому, разумеется, является необходимость тактильного контакта.

Он притуплен одеждой и характером площади соприкосновения, Джеймс Кирк, как догадывается Спок, намерен был избежать тесных касаний, однако нарушенная координация не позволила ему удержаться на сиденье, не приспособленном специально для двоих пассажиров.

Спок чувствует чужие горячие руки на своих боках, чувствует, как чужая грудная клетка вздымается за его спиной, расширяясь во время вздоха и опадая при выдохе. Спок чувствует и слышит чужое горячее дыхание, набитое туго запахами – алкоголем, табаком, потом, кровью, полустёртым пряным парфюмом; но всё эти ощущения легко перебиваются эмоциями, текущими сквозь Спока.

Их так много, они такие яркие, такие звонкие, невозможно отличить одно от другого, они тянутся друг за другом, набегают друг на друга как волны, неотвратимо и сильно, это похоже на весенние разливы ручьев, на чистую стихию, на песчаные бури, на…

\- Ты не умеешь водить?

\- Я в состоянии разобраться с принципом вождения подобного транспортного средства. Я изучал устройство земных средств передвижения и инструкции по управлению ими, - Спок занимает правильное положение на мотоцикле, невольно задев Джеймса Кирка плечом, ставит ноги перед подножками. Поворачивает ключ в положение «зажигание», активирует касанием сенсорную панель.

\- Я сам сделал эту штуку.

\- Я предполагал это. Данный факт не является препятствием, - Спок сосредоточенно зажимает левой рукой рычаг сцепления, отрывает ногу от земли, носком ступни перемещая лапку вниз, включая первую передачу. Прибавляет газ, слегка повернув ручку, и плавно опускает рычаг сцепления, зажатый левой рукой.

Частота сокращений двигателя уже достаточно высока; сцепление вызывает крутящийся момент колеса, мотоцикл тянет вперёд, Спок ясно чувствует это.

\- Нравятся ощущения? – Джеймс Кирк прижимается ближе, так что Спок острее ощущает тепло человеческого тела. То, как это тело вжимается в его собственное.

Спок не понимает контекста вопроса и потому молчит, ожидая пояснений. Кирк усмехается за спиной, так что горячее дыхание коротко облизывает шею, и поясняет:

\- Я, разумеется, об ощущениях от моей ласточки? Как тебе? Легкая, подвижная, а как ложится в руки, - песня!

Спок не отвечает – только утвердительно кивает головой, выполняя пробуксовку сцепления. Прибавляет газ, удерживая рычаг сцепления в наполовину выжатом положении и вывернув руль трогается с места.

***

Случайный попутчик Кирка ведёт уверено и плавно, так, будто делает это не в первый раз. Кирк вообще ни разу не давал никому водить свой байк, но при виде этого – вулканца? – Кирк не берется утверждать, он никогда не видел вулканцев вживую, - у него не возникло не единого сомнения в том, что он справится. Такие как он, всегда справляются.

Он крепко держит руль и тщательно выдерживает все скоростные ограничения, - а это даже не треть того, на что способна собранная Кирком лично птичка. У него будто даже нет соблазна выжать полную скорость. Кирку очень его жаль.

Это и к лучшему, конечно, потому что Джима начинает мутить, накатывает медленно приглушенная болевым шоком боль. Джим стискивает руки сильнее, убеждая себя в том, что если что не сорвется, тупо пропахав асфальтом себя, и замечает наконец, запоздало, то что его все это время настораживало.

Случайный спаситель, случайный попутчик Кирка холодный, как труп. Или, по крайней мере, холоднее любого живого и здорового человека. Осознание этого почти незначительного различия становится для Кирка откровением. От отцепляет щёку от чужой спины, запрокидывает голову, чувствуя упругий, холодный ветер, поднимает взгляд на небо, успевая зацепить взглядом робкие огоньки засвеченных звёзд. Ему кажется, что он готов ощущать это вечно.

В голове медленно всплывает факт, что температура тела вулканцев ниже, чем у людей, где-то около девяноста одного градуса по Фаренгейту, Кирк читал об этом в какой-то взломанной базе. Вулканцы те ещё скрытные ублюдки.

\- Как тебя зовут? – почему-то спрашивает Кирк. Он делает усилие, чтобы перебить умеренный рёв мотора.

\- Спок, - он отвечает коротко и чётко, так что Кирк способен расслышать с первого раза.

\- И всё?

\- Полное мое имя вы все равно не сможете произнести.

\- Я? И не смогу? – Джим усмехается, - ты меня недооцениваешь.

\- С учётом строения вашего речевого аппарата оно фонетически невозможно. Просто «Спок», или если вам угодно «мистер Спок» - этого будет достаточно.

\- Хорошо, мистер Спок, я запомню.

Спок отклоняет эмоционально окрашенное замечание: «мистер Спок» из уст Джеймса Кирка звучит неуважительно… Заигрывающе.

\- Мистер Спок, двигайтесь по маршруту, вбитому в карту, панель активируется…

\- Совет несвоевременен, именно так я и поступил. Вероятно, мне стоит попросить прощения.

\- Да забей, я не о том, после перекрёстка, сверни влево, когда я тебе скажу, там грунтовая дорога, её нет на карте.

\- Я изучил повторяющиеся маршруты и пункты назначения и знаю теперь, где вы живёте, и это в другой стороне.

\- Говорю же, - у Кирка внезапно срывается голос, и он продолжает, прокашлявшись, - хочу кое-что тебе показать. По тебе видно, что ты не местный, так и уедешь отсюда ничего не увидев. Я от щедрости моей доброй натуры устрою тебе небольшую экскурсию от местной звезды, ебущей на досуге коз – последняя фраза, очевидно, затейливая шутка, недоступная пониманию Спока: Джеймс Кирк произносит её смеясь, и его грудь долго ещё дрожит за спиной Спока.

***

Упустить нужный поворот у Спока нет ни шанса, Джеймс Кирк за его спиной напрягается, озираясь, чуть не выбивает Спока из равновесия – подобное чревато тем, чего Спок намерен был избежать, но именно тогда, когда замечание почти озвучено Джеймс Кирк хлопает Спока по бедру и кричит в ухо:

\- Поворачивай! Давай, не пропусти.

Поворот действительно едва заметен, это узкий съезд с трассы и темная полоса в зарослях высоких полей, Спок не может сделать предположений относительно того, куда она ведёт. Кирк поясняет, отвечая на невысказанный вопрос:

\- Там есть не засаженный кусок земли, раньше дерево росло, но его повалило грозой, поэтому не видно. Там красиво.

Спок поворачивает не успевая взвесить всех последствий этого поступка: Кирк наклоняется телом вбок, уверенный, что Спок послушает его; тот несмотря на практические успехи и теоретическую подготовленность разумно опасается потерять управление, и потому покорно следует за ним.

Представься таковая возможность Спок бы посетил специально организованную экскурсию, однако централизованных экскурсий не было, а самостоятельное последовательное посещение отдельных музеев и достопримечательностей оказывалось затруднительным в связи со строгой ограниченностью во времени. Спок стремился к любым знаниям, считая их самоценными и, честно сказать, просто не мог выбрать, чем ему придётся пожертвовать – Музеем Искусств или Риверсайдским Кладбищем.

Они поворачивают, - Спок наклоняется почти синхронно с Джеймсом Кирком, задержка во времени пренебрежительно мала, и не может повлечь за собой потерю управления.

Мотоцикл подбрасывает на неровном съезде, так что Спок невольно сбивается с дыхания. Они погружаются во тьму, дорога под колёсами звучит теперь совсем по-другому, неровно, шумно; чётко виден теперь только участок дороги впереди, освещённый фарами, что только мешает чувствительному зрению Спока; шелестит всколыхнувшаяся рожь, звучит мотор; одежду пачкает влага, конденсировавшаяся на длинных тонких листьях. Спок чувствует мгновенную, острую дезориентацию и упоенное облегчение, странное, щекотное, лёгкое чувство – и понимает, запоздало, что эти чувства не его.

Они мчатся по полю не дольше минуты, но эти мгновения растягиваются в чётком временном восприятии Спока, его память беспощадно вписывает в себя каждый миг, чтобы в точности воспроизвести любой звук и любое ощущение, Споку кажется, что он живет и всегда жил только в это мгновение – мчась по черному, шелестящему полю, полному запахов и звуков, чувствуя чужое, живое тепло за спиной.

Спок догадывается, что это не только его чувство.

Когда узкая тропа среди стены высоких стеблей внезапно расступается, открывая ровный, заросший невысокой сорной травной участок Спок откидывается назад, плотно прижимаясь спиной к горячей груди Джеймса Кирка, беспристрастно отмечая, как бьётся его сердце прямо там, где лёгкие, быстро и жарко; Спок начинает давить на задний тормоз, выжимая полностью сцепление, отмечает показания давления переднего и заднего рычага на сенсорной панели.

Спок тормозит резко, так что Кирк за спиной издает неясный сдавленный звук и медленно, ломано слезает. Воздух холодит спину Спока.

Спок оставляет фары включенными: уже светает, но для человека уровень освещённости все ещё недостаточен. Спок сомневается в логичности и обоснованности собственного решения, но предпочтительным находит не оставлять Джима Кирка в почти полной темноте.

Кирк валится на траву, она мокрая, холодная и это так хорошо, он упирает в нее горящие ладони и подавляет желание зарыться в неё лицом. Тошнота подступает к горлу, болью сводит рёбра, основание носа и ссаженные костяшки. Ночь позднего лета пахнет сыростью, свежестью и какой то особенной сырой пустотой, все это мешается с запахом соли и железа, Кирк разминает шею, запрокидывая голову и смотрит на небо, в поле звёзды не засвечены, Крик тонет глазами в небе, звезды будто дрожат над ним, чёрная синева раскидывается куполом, как перевёрнутая чаша.

Кирк закрывает глаза и открывает снова, левый глаз отзывается на это горячей тупой болью. Значит, его тоже зацепило. Кирк часто пропускает удары слева. Кирку так на это наплевать, его лицо особенно красиво после того, как кто-то попытался его сломать. Он усмехается собственной мысли – губу дёргает болью.

Звёзды продолжают греть в небе, далёкие, светлые и чистые.

\- Вам плохо? Вы попросили остановить транспорт, а теперь сидите на голой земле.

\- Я на травке же, Спок, мне заебись. Давай, садись рядом, это красивое место. У нас же экскурсия.

Спок отказывает в себе в уточняющих вопросах «на каком расстоянии от вас? Непосредственно на почвопокровные растения?», одергивает полы кителя и сминает мокрую густую зелень, подогнув под себя колени.

Лицо Джеймса Кирка оказывается справа, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Спок может видеть, как свет фар бликует на разбитом виске, кровь людей красная, это всегда вызывает у Спока чувство, аналогичное человеческому когнитивному диссонансу, красный – это цвет Вулкана, цвет песков пустыни, цвет её редких, но таких ярких цветов. Кровавый цвет – это зелёный.

\- Вам больно. Я могу оказать вам первичную медицинскую помощь.

Джеймс Кирк отвечает:

\- Ты о чем вообще? – и тут же тянется рукой к виску, морщится, подносит руку к свету, бьющему из-за плеча, и говорит небрежно: - И мне не больно. Это не важно.

Для народа, который не лжёт, вулканцы слишком хорошо умеют различать ложь.

***

То, что Кирк родился в космосе никак не отменяет того, что вырос он в деревне.

На душе от этого было как-то невнятно тоскливо, поля тянулись слева, поля тянулись справа, небо над горизонтом медленно светлело, переливалось от рыжего в зеленый и бездонно-черный, воздух пах влагой и ночью – все это было так хорошо, только если не думать о том, что это самые задворки Америки, не то, что галактики.

\- Так, смотри, наша сеть хозяйств, смысле здесь, в Риверсайде, единственная в своем роде. Мы поддерживаем полный цикл безотходного производства. Основная часть хозяйства, разумеется, полностью автоматизирована, за некоторыми исключениями. Мы сами выращиваем и растительную, и животную продукцию, при чем животные выполняют не только функцию бездушных потребителей кормов, но и участвуют в их производстве. Свиней мы используем для подготовки малых посевных площадей, запуская их в переносной загон, - Кирк прочищает горло, облизывает пересохшие губы, - свиньи рыхлят землю, истребляют личинок, при этом удобряя почву. После свиней уводят и переносят загон, а на подготовленном месте начинают посев. С курами так же, а весь рогатый скот, в основном, у нас всё лето на подножном кроме. Здоровое питание. - Кирк ухмыляется, - Из злаковых мы высеиваем много озимых культур, причем как доварповой, так и современной селекции. Из кормов мы практически ничего не закупаем, за исключением витаминных добавок, и то на всякий случай. Значительную часть площади хозяйства занимают экспериментальные участки.

Спок замечает, что Джеймс Кирк, очевидно, выдохся и считает уместным извинится.

\- Вы не произвели на меня впечатления человека так хорошо информированного в местном сельском хозяйстве.

\- Я люблю удивлять – Джеймс Кирк сбивает Спока с мысли всё тем же развязным тоном, контрастным тому спокойному и ровному, с которым он говорил несколько мгновений назад.

\- Нет. Я просто признаю неверность своих предположений о качествах вашей личности, считая необходимым попросить прощения, так как это этикетно-важно. Ваш рассказ был познавателен. Я далёк от сельского хозяйства и…

\- На самом деле я тоже далёк, в этом всем варится Фрэнк и берет меня летом на подработку рулить комбайнами, «это посложнее твоего байка! Не испогань мне технику, оболтус!» - Джеймс Кирк снова резко меняет тон голоса на низкий и преувеличенно строгий, и продолжает привычным, - так что я скорее нахватался то там, то тут, типа, это прямо основы. Если сильно интересно, то со всей селекцией и тонким устройством планирования посадки не ко мне. Кстати, восхитительный мир сельского хозяйства, это ещё не все, Риверсайд в той стороне - Джеймс Кирк меняет положение, вытягивая ноги вперед и машет неопределённо рукой. Спок отмечает, что в указании направления Джеймс Кирк ошибается примерно на 2,7 градуса. – Ты был там?

Спок отвечает:

\- Да.

\- Ну вот и славно, больше можешь не возвращаться. Сейчас Риверсайд на самом деле скорее в упадке, ну, провинция, много сезонных работников, а так-то тут делать нечего. Давно-давно молодежь убегала в большие города, а теперь вообще норовит убежать подальше, в космос, чтобы наверняка, прямо как моя сраная мамка! Птюююх! - Джеймс Кирк быстро проводит пальцем в воздухе, изображая траекторию полёта шаттла.

Слова «сраная» и «мамка» цепляет слух Спока и тот неуловимо хмурится – подобное мимическое сокращение мышц едва заметно даже для вулканца, но Джеймс Кирк все равно его замечает.

\- Что ты так на меня смотришь? Вулканцы в принципе осуждают оскорбления или… А, то есть больше ты лично их осуждаешь. В отношении мамок особенно. Только ты, мистер Спок, не знаешь, как оно на самом деле. Она, блять, бросила меня в три месяца и съебала в космос. Она мучительно меня любит, потому что я похож на отца, и мучительно меня ненавидит, потому что я похож недостаточно. Она бы вышвырнула меня из дома, но это было незаконно, поэтому она вышвырнула из дома себя. Видел ли я ее больше, чем три недели подряд? Нет. Праздновала ли она со мной мой день рождения? Снова нет! Она, конечно, любит меня, наверное. И я тоже её люблю, но меняет ли это что-то? Тоже нет.

Джим не собирался ничего из этого говорить, но алкоголь развязывает язык, и Джим уже не может остановится. Вайона прилетала всего неделю назад и дело кончилось масштабным скандалом. Кирк всё ещё зол.

Спок на все эти высказывания не отвечает ничего: он понимает, что озвученное глубоко лично, Спок не высказывает оценочных суждений, потому что не делает их; Спок не выражает сочувствие, потому что не испытывает сочувствия.

Джеймс Кирк, выдержав паузу, продолжает:

\- Короче в Риверсаде есть пара музеев, несколько зданий старой архитектуры – ну, интересно для тех, кому интересно, мне вообще нравится маленькая мемориальная… как это? А не важно, мемориальная штука в сквере, там пара надписей и маленький кораблик, типа класса «конституция». По какому-то сериалу, я не смотрел, я не задрот. Место просто уютное какое-то. – Спок едва улавливает связь одной мысли с другой, привычка к логичной речи всегда затрудняла его восприятие, - А ты-то что тут делаешь?

Спок отвечает с задержкой, так и не найдя связи между речевыми подтемами.

\- Недалеко от Риверсайда находится Риверсайдская Верфь Звёздного флота. Мы с Кристофером Пайком ответственны за сбор и транспортировку новобранцев до Академии Звёздного Флота в Сан-Франциско. Кристофер Пайк счел уместным и разумным дать новобранцем «пару дней» на то, чтобы установить друг между другом неформальные социальные связи.

Кирк нахмурил брови, пытаясь не закатить глаза:

\- А ты… Не счел это уместным и разумным?

\- Я согласен с решением Кристофера Пайка так как подавляющее большинство новобранцев земляне и социальные связи для них имеют большое значение, однако подобную трату моего личного времени я не считаю рациональной. Кристофер Пайк же уверен, что практика в общении необходима и мне.

\- То есть поэтому ты здесь со мной?

\- Не… Не вполне. – Спок напоминает себе, что вулканцы не лгут, однако прямо признавать свои мимолётные слабости и неловкие попытки манипулировать ему не хочется.

Он фокусирует взгляд на самом крае горизонта, где рожь, а именно генномодифицированная Secále cereále тонет в рыжей краске будущего рассвета. Сочный оттенок рыжего мимолётно напоминает ему цвет неба на Вулкане. Переливы жёлтого, синего и чёрного почти режут глаз, Земля очень яркая планета. Спок был уверен, что он привык. Сейчас он понимает, что ошибается.

\- Я пытаюсь понять человеческую тягу к неформальным межличностным контактам. Я тут потому, что мне кажется, я начинаю понимать, - Спок говорит, и это правда.

\- А.

Крик приоткрывает рот, выражая что-то между удивлением и одобрением, Спок не может понять. В тусклом ответе фар видно, как его розовые губы влажно блестят. Джеймс Кирк выглядит, как человек привыкший купаться в лучах всеобщего обожания, Спок знает таких людей, они неприятны ему, потому что Спока всегда интересует личность и ее внутреннее содержание, такие же люди часто не больше, чем красивая оболочка. Джеймс Кирк, чувствует Спок, имеет в себе что то ещё, что то большее.

Джим Кирк такой же яркий, как его планета – до рези в глазах, контрастный, буйный, пёстрый. Это так чутко и чувственно трогает тщательно удерживаемые под контролем чувства Спока.

Он… очарован.

\- Это, - Джим неопределённо перебирает рукой в воздухе, щуря глаз и растягивая губы в улыбке, - часть нашей культуры, просто забей. Типа, все наше общество в основном то держится на этих неформальных связях, только потому что кто-то кому-то близок и дорог люди не творят совсем уж дичи… Хотя подожди, мы вот с мамой творим дичь именно поэтому. Так что нет, забудь, это я неправильно как-то рассуждаю. Или у нас с ней все так сложно, но наша семья так-то не «норма», мы кривая пародия на семью. Тфу, одно слово. Вон Сэм вообще сбежал в колонии, как только подрос, звонит теперь изредка на Рождество, путая даты.

Спок не отвечает ничего, Спок думает о том, что его семья тоже не «нормальна», не «типична» для вулканского общества. Это просто совпадение, но Спок отмечает его, оно не может свидетельствовать о некой общности, что есть между ним самим и Джимом Кирком. Они не могут быть похожи, как не могу быть похожи явления разной природы, они так бесконечно далеки друг от друга, что не должны были даже пересечься.

Но в данный момент Джеймс Кирк сидит рядом, уперев ладони в мокрую траву и вываливает на Спока наболевшее. Спок не представляет, как это возможно – он не смог бы говорить так свободно о том, что его тревожит, а у людей это просто так принято.

Спок понимает, что Джим Кирк делится с ним своими личными мыслями и чувствами, находясь под влиянием алкоголя и недавно перенесённого стресса, однако почему-то Споку хочется быть откровенным в ответ. Это не логично, но справедливо.

\- Вулканцы испытывают эмоции и чувства, однако держат их под контролем. Любое их проявление считается дурным тоном. Некрасивым, грубым и низким, - Спок не склонен к красноречию, поэтому говорит медленно, пытаясь донести до Кирка, неожиданно внимательно прислушавшемуся к разговору, свои мысли, - поэтому же среди вулканцев не принято обсуждать это. И… Я знаю, что вулканцы чувствуют, но я не знаю, чувствуют ли они так, как я.

Эти слова повисают в воздухе и Споку нелогично хочется забрать их, сказать их обратно, никогда не произносить – он впервые признал вслух, что он сам чувствует. Сказал это человеку, которого видит впервые в жизни. Человеку, которого он вытащил пьяным и битым из бара. Спок поступил в рамках человеческих традиций. Может ли это его оправдать?

Спок закрывает глаза – почему-то ему всё равно становится легче.

\- Знаешь, - Начинает Джеймс Кирк и голос его звучит резко, чётко, но в то же время будто и не звучит во все, не рвёт повисшее в воздухе что-то, - я тоже… Смысле, мы, люди, чувствуем у нас так принято, я не знаю, мы гордимся, наверное, своими чувствами и эмоциями, считаем это своим преимуществом. У нас принято об этом говорить, не всегда, конечно, но проговаривать то, что ты чувствуешь у нас нормально. Это, - Джим неопределённо перебирает рукой в воздухе, щуря глаз и растягивая губы в улыбке, - часть нашей культуры, просто забей. Но… Я никогда не делал этого. Я тоже иногда задумываюсь – чувствуют ли другие люди также, как я? – Кирк делает паузу и произносит: - Мне просто кажется, что нет.

Кирк оборачивается на Спока и в его эстетически приятном лице, отёкшем, расцвеченным сейчас синяками, он видит что-то.

Спок смотрит на Джеймса Кирка и видит зеркало. В другом, совсем другом человеке он внезапно видит самого себя.

Спок не знает, как он может объяснить себе это, Спок продолжает смотреть на Кирка и тот севшим голосом, совсем другим тоном говорит:

\- Хватит смотреть на меня… Так. – Джеймс Кирк падает на траву так резко, что Спок пугается, так могли сказаться перенесённые недавно травмы, квалификации Спока недостаточно, чтобы судить однозначно. Джеймс Кирк лежит на спине и смотрит вверх. – Давай, тоже ложись, это часть экскурсии. Ты нигде не увидишь таких звёзд, как тут. Даже млечный путь виден.

Спок медленно ложится в траву, она холодная и мокрая, дискомфорт пренебрежительно мал – Кирк прав – звёзды здесь такие же чистые и яркие, какими бывают ночью в пустынях Вулкана, их бесконечно много, они выкладываются ровной и чёткой картой – все ещё непривычной Споку.

Спок впервые смотрит на звёздное небо не один.

***

У горизонта тянется красная кайма, Спок смотрит на растянувшееся по небу лиловое облако, над ним, где небо зеленеет выцветая, горит яркая, крупная розовая Венера – на земном небосклоне чётче всего видно именно её.

Небо к рассвету становится светло-голубым, блёклым, – этот цвет приятен взгляду Спока. Он думает, как часто его мать смотрела на это же небо. А она смотрела – воспоминания о том, как Аманда рассказывала о земле, мягко касаясь волос Спока, расцветают перед внутренним взором. Спок мягко отклоняет его, фокусируясь на действительности.

Спок решается и озвучивает прямо:

\- Ты мог бы вступить в звёздный флот.

Джим давится смехом.

\- Что-о-о? Ты издеваешься что ли? Посмотри на меня, я не подхожу им. При всём желании – а его, блять, нет, - я не попаду туда. У меня куча приводов в полицию за… - Джим почему-то решает не вываливать остатки своей подноготной, - не важно, но их дофига. У меня даже диагноз СДВГ не сняли со школьных времен… Конечно, у меня его нет, но это было единственное, чем психолог смог объяснить, почему я такой бешеный. Да и… - Джим морщится, вспоминая остальную свою жизнь, - Это не подходит мне. Мне ничего, наверное, не подходит, так что я просто сдохну как-нибудь бесславно, въехав в грузовик, когда ужрусь в хлам. Ну вот, почти как папа, только не так круто, семейная, блять, традиция.

Спок даже не смотрит на него, только говорит, подняв голову вверх:

\- Но они ведь тоже зовут тебя, Джеймс Кирк?

Джим оглядывается, не сразу понимая, что это ебанная-почти-метафора, прозвучавшая из уст вулканца, который не должен обладать образным мышлением, по крайней мере – не на столько.

\- Звёзды? – они рассыпаются по небу, яркие, колкие, - Как и тебя, да?

Слова Кирка висят в воздухе. Спок начинает говорить:

\- Я тоже считал, что служба в Звёздном Флоте не подходит мне, думаю, потому что так считал мой отец. Но я все равно подал документы на поступление. Может быть, переводя мой поступок в человеческие координаты, он мог бы считаться нотой протеста, - эти слова не ложь, но и не правда в полной мере, манипуляция не может быть правдой, Спок знает, что эти слова Кирку понравятся, он говорит их и поэтому тоже, - Звёздный Флот был разумной альтернативой.

\- То есть тебя в вашу крутую эээ академию не взяли?

\- Я был зачислен, однако прямо перед лицом приёмной комиссии отказался, и не смотря на все попытки повлиять на мое решение покинул Вулкан, чтобы быть теперь здесь. Я первый вулканец вступивший в Звёздный Флот. Подобный выбор всегда считался противоречащим вулканскому пути.

Кирк весело хохотнул, откидывая голову назад. Его рот растянулся в улыбке.

\- Где мы с тобой, и где армия, да?

\- Простите меня за замечание, однако технически Звёздный Флот не является армией.

\- Заездный Флот не армия? А что он тогда такое? – Спок чувствует, как Джеймс Кирк напрягается.

\- По своей структуре Звёздный флот напоминает военную организацию, в земных, разумеется, понятиях. Однако, он не является армией в полном значении этого термина, так как осуществляет в первую очередь миротворческую и гуманитарную…

\- Спок, мой отец погиб при исполнении, умер, пожертвовал собой и как? В бою, Спок! Раз люди умирают, жертвуя собой в бою на службе у Звёздного Флота что он тогда – если не армия?

\- Вашу точку зрения можно рассмотреть с эмоционально-этической точки зрения, но не с юридической. – На этом обсуждение вопроса можно прекратить, так считает Спок.

\- Если бы все было бы так, как ты говоришь, мама бы засунула меня в этот ваш флот подтянув все свои связи, а не была бы так яростно против.

\- То есть… Ваша мать не одобряет ваше возможное вступление в Звёздный Флот? Она боится потерять в космосе и вас? – на слове «возможное» лицо Джеймса Кирка выражает эмоцию особенно ярко, и эмоция эта – насмешливое сомнение.

\- Нет, если бы это было так, я бы сунулся туда просто из чувства противоречия… - Кирк глубоко вздыхает, - я не знаю… я чувствую, что она хочет, чтобы я вступил в Звёздный Флот, она никогда не говорила об этом прямо и не скажет никогда, я просто знаю это. Может она всё ещё надеется, что из меня выйдет толк, ха-ха.

Кирк лежит на траве, и взгляд его устремлен в небо. Оно сейчас точно того же цвета, что и его глаза. Оно посветлело, но в нем, цветистом и ярком, все ещё стоят звёзды.

\- Ты думаешь, что я сделаю это, потому что ты просишь? Да ладно тебе, Спок, я не их тех людей, котором в этом мире уготовано место. Мне нет места здесь, понимаешь? – Джеймс продолжает говорить, смотря ровно перед собой – на небо, - Иногда я смотрю на звёзды и думаю, может быт моё место где-то там? Далеко? Но даже если оно есть, я не найду его. Мне нравится жить так, как я живу сейчас, это охуенная судьба…

\- Я думаю о том же самом. – Ответ Спока звучит резко, выпадая из контекста беседы, Спок поясняет: - смотря на звёзды я думаю о том же самом.

Спок мог бы рассказать о том, как будучи на Вулкане он смотрел на безлунное небо и думал о Земле, родине его матери. Предположение о том, что место его там было логично: он наполовину человек. Теперь Спок понимает, что оно было ошибочно: он недостаточно человек. Вулканские гены доминантны. Он вулканец по праву рождения и собственному выбору.

Спок чувствует на себе взгляд, человеческие взгляды имеют социальное значение, они важны в коммуникации – Споку трудно считывать их посыл. Джеймск Кирк усмехается:

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что мы похожи. Знаешь, моя мама говорила мне, что мы никогда не будем действительно близки с человеком, не зная, что он чувствует, смотря на звёзды, - Кирк запоздало замечает, что озвучивает привычную уже схему банального подката, но звучит она искренне и ненатянуто. В горле встаёт ком, - я люблю смотреть на звёзды. Когда я смотрю на них, мне становится легче, как будто я вспоминаю, что есть что-то выше, светлее и чище, что-то очень красивое, что будет всегда, - Кирк замолкает на долго и все же добавляет в конце, - А теперь я ещё и знаю, что они зовут тебя к себе так же, как меня.


End file.
